Nicolas Rejouissance
Nicolas is the Holly leader of one of the Holiday Isles. Personality Copied from his character sheet: - " Nicolas is, normally, a bright and cheery dragon. He is rather brave and courageous, always leading the holidays in any endeavor. He does his best to uphold the Christmas spirit of the holiday islands, despite the other leader's best efforts. He can seem to be a little bit silly or overly optimistic, but his judgement is sound. His age has lent him wisdom and serenity. Despite this, Nick can be anxious and insecure. He often feels inadequate as the years go by, and beliefs evolve. He believes that the old ways of celebration are the best, and he doesn't know how to cope with change. Being the peacemaker between his peers, he often feels alone. He often feels he is expected to be perfect. What he most wants is someone to accept him for who he is, with all his faults. " History Copied from his character sheet: - " Nicolas, being the first dragon out of the egg, felt himself called to take command. His adolescence was spent searching yearningly for purpose and direction; a reason for his existence. He adopted himself as the unofficial caretaker for Sam, concerned as he was by her frail and... dead appearance. He was constantly by her side, whether she welcomed him or not. He was, as he thinks now, foolishly self-denying, because to his knowledge the Vampire never returned his sentiments. He, among the hatchlings, was also the first to "mature". He grew in his wings, and longed to fly away, but he stuck by his adopted friend's side. He loved exploring, whenever he could manage it, but was always drawn back to Sam's side. As the three holidays split up, each to their own island, Nicolas grew listless. He missed his friends dearly, even though they ignored him (for the most part). He missed the reckless escapades of Sam, and the fussing and primping of Aster. He longed for company, but always felt himself undeserving of it. His search for purpose drew him out of himself, always looking for an opportunity. He grew tenacious and brave as his years of solitude went by. When his holiday summoning came around, Nicolas was beyond excited. He longed to lead and to guide, wanting to pass on his infinite experience. When met with the Yulebucks, his new peers, he was overjoyed. Leading the courageous bucks was not without it's difficulties, but he loved the challenge. However, as his horde grew, and the holidays under him multiplied, he shrank back. All of the trials and tribulations of becoming a leader seemed so much more than what he expected. He felt the same doubts, the same expressions of no self worth. He felt lonely, most of all." Birth of the Holidays TBA Fractious Unity TBA Powers and Abilities Nick has a refined grasp over basic magic. He loves to make snow and pretty trinkets with his magic, but he is capable of healing and more powerful spells. Friends, Family, and Other Relationships Asterius Petra Nicolas often finds himself exasperated by Aster, but he does his best to be kind to her. He recognizes that she does her bet to do what she thinks is right, and respects the fact that she can make decisions with confidence. He is often baffled by her hatred of his would-be mates, and never seems to understand why she keeps pushing Sam and himself together. Samhain Pagan Nicolas is very protective of Samhain. He thinks this is because he feels like she is a sister to him, but in reality he has a deep and unrequited crush on her. He gets very jealous of the male she sees around her, and will send them dirty glances often and scathingly. He has and will do anything and everything in his power to keep her safe, even if in doing so he does not make her happy.